


What do you mean, it doesn't crash-land?

by ObsidiatheDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birds, Gen, I have no clue if any of the bird handling stuff is correct, Please tell me if I'm wrong.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidiatheDragon/pseuds/ObsidiatheDragon
Summary: A fire hawk is circling the ship.Based off Salvage by MuffinLance.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 2312





	What do you mean, it doesn't crash-land?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



There was a bird circling the boat. It was very small, much smaller than the pigeon-albatrosses we used, but its red feathers could only mean Fire Nation.

“Why won’t it just land?” Bato grumped. He looked at me, “Does it know how?”

Something the Fire Prince said three weeks ago suddenly came into my mind; ‘ _Why does everyone just keep letting them crash? They're your birds, shouldn't you be helping?_ ’

“Get the prince,” I ordered. “Tell him there’s a hawk that won’t land.” I returned my gaze to the bird as Bato walked off.

Two minutes later the prince came onto the deck, Toklo’s gauntlet in his hand. Bato was trying to get the prince to give it back. “Why do you need it?” he near-shouted.

“To help…” the prince squinted at the hawk, “…her land!” He finished fastening the gauntlet to his arm as he came to a stop in the middle of the open area on the deck. He then stuck the armored arm into the air and, with his other hand, stuck his forefinger and thumb into his mouth. A shrill whistle pierced the air, and as soon as it dispersed, the hawk dove for the prince’s arm. The hawk alighted upon the prince’s arm, and he moved his arm to cradle it-her to his chest.

I walked over to the prince as he undid the latch sealing the message shut. He extracted the (clearly high-quality) paper tube and looked at it, wide-eyed. I cleared my throat, and he looked up. I extended my hand and the prince handed over the message. It had a gold-wax seal on the front, a semi-familiar insignia stamped into it; like the Fire Nation symbol had gotten a couple more points.

I showed it to the prince. “Is this the Fire Lord’s crest?” I asked. He swallowed and nodded mutely, still staring at the letter. I nodded back. “Take her to the bird cages,” I ordered. “I’ll likely have another message for her to take tomorrow.”

I turned and walked away to my cabin, to read what Fire Lord Ozai wanted in exchange for his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short! I didn't say what was in the letter mostly because nothing could ever compare to the pile of child abuse that MuffinLance will hopefully give us soon. (I don't have any children, but will you take cookies?)


End file.
